1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the timing of racecars generally and, more particularly, to a novel system for timing racecars which is automatic and eliminates the need for manually operated mechanical devices and for giving racecars drivers automatic and on-board indication of racetrack conditions.
2. Background Art
From its beginnings in the late 1800's automobile racing has become a popular participant and spectator sport, flourishing in all major western nations of the world, drawing huge spectator crowds, and stimulating large financial investment by automobile manufacturers. Formal automobile race courses or tracks range from small dirt surface tracks to those which are paved and may be three to four miles to the lap. Total distances raced on the later may range from 150 to 400 miles.
The winner of such a race, of course, is the driver who completes the total distance in the least amount of time. Conventionally, such time is determined by manually operated stopwatches or similar mechanical devices, with one stopwatch required for each car. This system has the advantage of low cost but has the disadvantage of necessitating recruiting perhaps a relatively large number of people in one place, but also has the further disadvantage of introducing human error into the timing process. Also, backup personnel are required to assist the timers in identifying the cars that pass the start/finish line. The manual method is further complicated in that timing may be suspended when there is an accident or hazardous situation present on the track. The processing of the data takes a great deal of time and, consequently, the complete results of a race may be delay for hours. The manual method also makes difficult the recording of times through corners and times in pit stops.
One non-manual system that is used for racecar timing includes computerized racecars that are equipped with magnetic sensors attached beneath the cars, which sensors are responsive to magnetic stripes affixed to the track. This system is relatively expensive to install and is not particularly satisfactory, in that the magnetic stripes are very susceptible to damage, due to the racecars driving over them.
In addition to determining the total time for each car, other time intervals are of interest. These include: determining the time for each car to traverse each lap, determining the time a car stops in a pit for service, and determining the time for each car to traverse a corner. Each additional such input requires additional human effort with the concomitant multiplying of opportunities for human error.
As part of the procedure for conducting a race, signal flags are used to indicate track conditions to the racecar drivers. For example, the display of a green flag signals to the drivers that track conditions are clear. A yellow flag indicates an accident ahead. A red flag signals the drivers to stop immediately. A major disadvantage of such a procedure is that communications must be accurately made with those persons manning the flag stations so that the proper flags are displayed in the proper locations. A serious disadvantage si that they may be delay in displaying the proper flags and/or delay in the drivers seeing the flags.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system and method for automobile racecar timing that is automatic and requires no human operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a system and method that is highly accurate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system and method that can be used to determine the time a racecar takes to traverse each lap or part of a lap, to determine the time a racecar takes to traverse each corner, and the time a racecar is stopped in a pit.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a system and method that is economical and easily retrofitted to existing racetracks and racecars.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide means by which elements of the racecar timing system and method can be employed to give racecar drivers automatic and on-board indication of track conditions.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.